Chanyeol Sayang Baekhyun Tidak?
by dandelionleon
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Chanyeol Sayang Baekyun Tidak?**

 **Cast : PCY, BBH**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **genre : Romance, humor krenyess**

 **Rate : T aja**

 **disclaimer : Emak bapak mereka dan SM**

 **warning : ini cuma cerita singkat Yaoi yang buat kalian bertanya-tanya 'kenapa judul sama isi cerita gak nyambung?' /abaikan saja/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekyeon putus, Kebahagiaan Chanyeol?**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita Taeyeon SNSD dan Baekhyun EXO putus menjadi trend topik hari ini. Alih-alih merasa sedih, fans keduanya justru merasa lega dengan kabar tersebut.

Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh yang bersangkutan. Byun Baekhyun, mantan kekasih Taeyeon. Atau mungkin manta kekasih pura-pura. Ups...

Semua juga tau, bahkan nenek-nenek katarak juga bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan palsu. Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk disandingkan dengan Taeyeon. Bukannya Taeyeon itu jelek, dia cantik. Hanya saja, orang-orang lebih setuju jika keduanya disebut sebagai kakak-beradik. Lagipula, Taeyeon memang menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik, tak lebih.

Baekhyun menatap jengah pada sahabatnya yang asik tersenyum sejak beberapa belas menit lalu. Entahlah, hal lucu apa yang ia lihat pada ponsel kesayangannya itu. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun melempar handuknya yang masih basah pada wajah si idiot-Baekhyun suka memanggilnya begitu.

"Yak! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Pertanyaan yang mengandung unsur sinis plus kekerasan-coret-itu tidak membuat si jangkung marah. Ia malah tertawa lepas sangking girangnya.

Oke, Baekhyun rasa kondisi sahabatnya itu sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang lucu?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh dengan tatapan datar-berbeda saat ia melihat benda persegi panjang di tangannya.

"Kau ini mau tau sekali urusan orang. Dasar pendek!"

Setelahnya lelaki tinggi itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi akibat panggilan alam mendadak. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang telah ia genggam sejak dua puluh menit lalu.

Baekhyun masih melongo dalam dunianya. Namun, sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap ponsel Chanyeol yang lelaki itu letakkan diatas ranjang. Sembari menggigiti bibir tipisnya, ia mengambil benda tersebut sangking penasarannya dengan hal yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sangat bahagia tadi.

Baiklah! Kenapa ponsel itu harus di proteksi dengan password? Baekhyun harus berfikir kan?

Oke! Tenang Baek, kau harus memikirkan angka apa yang Chanyeol gunakan.

Pertama, ia memasukkan tanggal kelahiran Chanyeol. Gagal. Tentu, orang bodoh mana yang mau membuat password dengan tanggal lahir sendiri? Itu terlalu mudah, oke?

Kedua, Baekhyun memasukkan angka 61 sebagai jersey Chanyeol di EXO. Sayangnya gagal lagi.

Dengan wajah terlipat, ia memasukkan angka kelahirannya sendiri. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya iseng memikirkan itu. Tetapi, saat ponsel tersebut berhasil terbuka, pipinya berubah menjadi warna cherry.

"k-kenapa dia memakai tanggal lahirku?" monolognya dengan gugup. Baiklah, jangan besar kepala dulu Byun!

Baekhyun mulai ingat dengan tujuan utamanya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menutup mulutnya karena dari hasil pengamatan Baekhyun, 'Park Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia saat melihat artikel tentang putusnya hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon'.

Oh sial! Jantung, bisakah kau berdetak normal saja? Dadaku kram, nih.

CKLEKKK...

Suara pintu kamar mandi membuat Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri. Ia membuang ponsel Chanyeol asal ke atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan si pemilik ponsel menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Gelagat Baekhyun terlalu mencurigakan.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"E-eh? A-aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal. Yah, ponsel. Hah... Aku harus kembali ke bawah sebelum Kyungsoo menunggu lama."

WUSSHHH... Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Baekhyun melesat keluar kamar. Pipinya benar-benar sialan berwarna merah. Jika Chanyeol melihat, ia pasti jadi bahan bulan-bulanan anak itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki perbuatan Baekhyun. Si mungil membanting pintu dengan kuat sehingga membuat uri Chanyeol jantungan bukan main.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya, maksud hati untuk mengambil ponsel. Tetapi... Kenapa letaknya berubah? Seingat Chanyeol tadi ponselnya dalam posisi layar di atas, kenapa sekarang ponsel itu tengkurap? Uh... Yeol? Bahasamu~

Ia mulai curiga-lagi. Chanyeol itu terlampau teliti. Jadi ia bisa mengetahui benda itu berpindah posisi walau satu senti saja.

Melihat sang ponsel telah terbuka-tanpa proteksi password, seringainya melebar. Ia mengingat satu orang yang pasti dengan berani membuka ini, siapa lagi jika bukan...

"Baekhyunnie, mulai berani mengintip, eoh?"

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa. Jantungnya terus bertalu-talu bila itu di dekat Chanyeol. Mulanya hanya sebuah skinship untuk fanservice di awal mereka debut. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak keras, Chanyeol pun begitu. Sayangnya, seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai merasakan kenyamanan. Saat lelaki tinggi itu menggenggam tangannya, merangkul pundaknya, memeluknya tanpa sengaja atau menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Baekhyun lurus, tentu saja. Ia masih menyukai dada wanita. Ia masih menyukai wanita cantik- buktinya Baekhyun suka dengan Taeyeon sunbae, walau suka sebagai fans ke idola. Tetapi, saat bersama Chanyeol semua berbeda. Ia merasakan debaran yang luar biasa. Apalagi ketika tadi di kamar. Kejadian dimana ia mengetahui password Chanyeol menggunakan angka lahirnya. Atau artikel yang membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum bahagia. Aduh, Baekhyun berdebar lagi kan?

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidaaaaaak... Kau itu normal! Kau ssang namja!" Serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, suara besar membahana itu membuat Baekhyun terjungkal dari kursi makan. Pipinya semakin merah, percampuran antara malu dan ehm... Karena sosok yang kini tengah membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa mengejutkanku?!" Bentaknya sebal.

Si tersangka hanya tertawa cengengesan seperti tak ada dosa. Ia lantas ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Lama keduanya terdiam, hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang suram itu.

"Baek? Bagaimana perasaanmu putus dengan Taeyeon sunbae?"

Baekhyun menguap malas sambil mengusak rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Kau ini berlebihan. Kau tau sendiri itu hanya settingan belaka bukan? Taeyeon sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih sungguhan. Lagi pula, aku justru senang. Dengan begitu para fansku tidak akan salah paham lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Netranya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"lalu, Kau tidak ingin pacaran sungguhan?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya asal.

"Mau sih, tapi kau tau sendiri kan jika kita dilarang pacaran?"

"kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku?"

Sukses, godaan Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun berwarna seperti cherry lagi.

"A-apa? T-tentu s-saja t-tidak. Kita itu adalah 'aku, kau dan semua member EXO'. Dasar payah!"

Chanyeol balas dengan haha-hehe seperti biasa. Ia mendekatkan kursinya. Sangat dekat malah, membuat Baekhyun gemetar seperti ingin pipis.

"Kau tidak mau tau bagaimana perasaanku melihat artikel ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, wajahnya terpaut tiga sentimeter dari Chanyeol. Seperti ada yang hampir meledak di dada sebelah kirinya. Sial. Sial. Sial. Itu adalah umpatan Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun freeze, guys.

"Aku. Sangat. Bahagia."

Suara Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Hal yang membuat seringai di bibir lelaki bermarga Park itu semakin lebar saja.

"K-kenapa bahagia? Dasar bodoh! K-kau mau menggodaku? Cih! Tidak mempan!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam. Menyembunyikan senyumannya yang tak bisa tertahan lagi. Uh yeah. Chanyeol tau itu sayangnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyunnie. Aku serius. Kau tau? Sejak tadi aku terus tersenyum melihatnya. Itu artinya, dimata semua orang kau bukan miliknya lagi atau pun sebaliknya. Jadi... Aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Sumpah! Suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol saat berbisik itu sangat seksi! Baekhyun sampai bergetar seperti orang bodoh.

"Memilikiku seutuhnya? Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya aku barang?" Protesnya, masih dengan kepala menunduk dan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol hampir saja terbahak karenanya.

"Coba saja kau fikir sendiri. Hey! Angkat wajahmu, pasti memerah seperti orang demam kan? Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!"

What? Sudah membuat Baekhyun gugup seperti Hinata, Chanyeol malah mengatakan ia bercanda? Ouch, sialan!

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, menghentikan tawa Chanyeol tentu saja. Wajah linglung Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun balik menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku juga melihat pipimu merona, Park."

"Dasar anak nakal." Desis Chanyeol.

CUP... Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir manis Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan hampir melempar Chanyeol dengan sendal sangking shocknya.

"A-apa itu? Yak! K-kenapa..."

"Hahaha, itu hanya bentuk rasa senangku saja."

Baekhyun benar-benar akan melempar sendalnya sekarang.

"Hey Baek? Bagaimana sebagai gantinya, Aku saja yang menjadi pasanganmu?"

Dan akhirnya, sendal jepit Baekhyun berhasil mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **Wahaha, apa ini? Plisss... Ini cuma cerita absurd hasil dari rasa seneng author pas tau Baek sama Taeyeon resmi putus. Walau kita tau, mereka sebenarnya gak ada dating-datingan. Kekekeke...**

 **Oke, ini cuma drabble singkat doang kok. Gak ada maksud buat menjatuhkan taeyeon atau siapapun karena author pribadi gak benci dengan taeyeon. Tapi author gak peduli dengan siapa itu taeyeon. /digetok palu/**

 **anyway, selamat berpesta CBHS ... Semoga tetap stay jadi CBHS yehet?**

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun tidak?**

 **Cast : PCY, BBH, member exo plus manager nyempil jadi cameo :v**

 **genre : angst /gak/ - Romance, humor, Yaoi.**

 **Rate : T , bisa jadi M kalo aku sarap :'v**

 **disclaimer : Ide milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, orang tuanya dan juga SM.**

 **Warning : YAOI, bahasa gak keren. Ini Drabble. Dan, dilarang ngebacot yang buat aku sakit hati. :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun cemburu karena Film?**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari paling sunyi di dorm exo. Si biang onar tengah mogok bicara entah karena apa. Hal itu tentu membuat para member yang lain tenang. Terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah polah si biang onar, sebut saja Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Jawab aku!" Rengeknya kian menjadi saat Baekhyun semakin tak mempedulikannya. Ayolah! Chanyeol tengah curhat tentang gadis yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya di film yang berjudul 'in the end, i married with antifan'. Tetapi Baekhyun malah merespon dengan gumaman 'hmm' atau 'oh ya?'. Dari tiga hari Chanyeol curhat, hari ini adalah paling menyebalkan, dimana Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon sama sekali. Namun Chanyeol tak jua menyerah. Ia masih saja terus mengoceh dengan ceritanya.

"Kau tau Baek? Entah mengapa aku sangat suka melihat senyuman gadis itu_"

BRAKKKK... Gebrakan di meja makan membuat semua terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan telur yang berada di mangkuk. Jongin sampai terbangun dari acara tidurnya di ruang tengah. Si Leader Suho sampai mengumpat pelan. Dan yang lain kembali memilih melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi dari sana.

"Kau kenapa hah? Tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali!" Sungutnya, memancing emosi Baekhyun yang tadinya tertidur pulas.

"Aku kenapa? KAU YANG KENAPA!"

Suara supersonik khas nenek-nenek di rampok- umm maksudku suara Baekhyun membuat member yang lain lagi-lagi terganggu aktivitasnya. Sehun berdiri dari acara membaca komiknya.

"Hyung, jika kau ingin berteriak pergilah ke hutan!"

Sial! Emosi Baekhyun kembali naik saat mendengar teguran kesal dari maknae EXO tersebut. Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang makan dan beralih masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan menendangi apapun yang terangkap pandangannya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa idiot itu tidak peka sekali hah?!"

Mungkin Baekhyun kehabisan obatnya, makanya ia berteriak seperti itu sendirian. Tak sadar jika Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya dalam diam. Hendak menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang berkoar tidak jelas, sayangnya kakinya terhenti saat itu juga. Baekhyun dengan wajah beringas menggigiti bantalnya. Astaga, kenapa Baekhyun yang imut berubah menjadi monster begitu?

"Argghh! Aku... Rasanya ingin menggigitmu saja agar idiotmu hilang!"

Rasa takut Chanyeol berubah menjadi rasa ingin menjahili rekan sekamarnya itu. Seringainya menajam seiring langkah pelan-pelan yang ia lakukan. Hingga saat ia telah berada dekat dekat Baekhyun, Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu berbisik dengan nada yang menggetarkan.

"Jika begitu, gigit saja aku sekarang. Aku rela, Baekkie~"

Sial. Jantung Baekhyun menjadi cepat berdetak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan slow motion. Pipinya tak dapat lagi berwarna normal. Warna merah asyik bertengger disana.

"K-kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih yang imut sekali.

Uh, jadi Chanyeol kan yang ingin menggigitnya_ Ugh... Tidak-tidak. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada suara sama.

"Aku... Aku mendengar semuanya. Kau mengatakan aku ini idiot dan ingin menggigitku. Sekarang, ayo gigit!" Tantang Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan lehernya yang seksi itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Sialan! Itu terlihat menggiurkan okay? Tetapi, gengsi tetaplah gengsi. Baekhyun masih sakit hati!

Omong-omong, semua berawal ketika berita tentang Chanyeol akan bermain film dengan artis China itu. Baekhyun awalnya mengira semua hanya kabar burung. Tetapi, saat manager sekaligus Chanyeol mengiyakannya, hati Baekhyun rasanya terinjak-injak dengan tidak manusiawi.

Masalahnya, film itu tidak seperti ketika Chanyeol bermain di film sebelumnya. Salut D'amour, Chanyeol hanya menjadi cameo- walau peran Chanyeol memiliki kekasih wanita. Exo next door? Ayolah, disana Baekhyun ikut syuting dan bisa mengawasi Chanyeol. Walau ia kesal karena lagi-lagi pasangan Chanyeol itu Moon Gayoung, tetapi tidak ada adegan ciumannya, dia bisa lega.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda! Dari judulnya saja, 'In the end, i married with antifan'. Kau pasti bisa bayangkan film komedi romantis yang begitu manis. Lalu kata 'maried', setidaknya adegan seperti ciuman panas ala pengantin pasti ada- dalam imajinasi liar Baekhyun. Contohnya Kris Wu, mantan anggota EXO yang bermain film waktu itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Mimpi Buruk jika itu terjadi!

"Menjauh dariku!" sungutnya saat sadar dari lamunannya. Pria mungil itu masuk ke dalam selimutnya lalu memainkan i-pad dengan wajah menekuk.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Aku tidak akan tau jika kau tidak beritahu." bisik Chanyeol begitu dekat. Sejujurnya Baekhyun telah berdebar hebat di balik selimut.

"bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol menyerah. Baekhyun yang sedang emosi memang paling sulit ditaklukan. Akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Maaf Baek." ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun terisak pelan di dalam selimutnya. Ia tau dirinya lelaki, tetapi sifat cengengnya langsung keluar jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari kelima sejak insiden perang dingin Chanbaek. Keduanya tak lagi menegur sapa. Chanyeol lebih sering berlatih akting dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Hal tersebut menjadi tanda tanya begitu besar bagi Suho dan kawan-kawan. Biasanya dorm serasa seperti perang dunia. Namun sekarang begitu damai seperti hutan.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" Manager mereka menyentak lamunan lelaki berwajah malaikat itu. Ia hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda tak tau.

"bukankah lebih baik begini? Biasanya mereka hanya merusuh, membuat sakit kepala."Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum. Manager Im ikut mengangguk.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun diam-diam disela-sela kegiatan belajar aktingnya. Emosinya sempat naik saat melihat Sehun menggelitiki leher dan pinggang Baekhyun dengan mesra. Tetapi ia mencoba meredamnya. Toh, itu hanya candaan semata, fikirnya.

Namun saat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Sehun-seperti menciumnya- lalu terkikik manja, disana lah emosi Chanyeol tersulut. Ia membanting gelas yang memang ia pegang hingga pecah.

"Yak! Aku menyuruhmu akting emosi, tetapi tidak memecahkan gelas juga!" Omel Kyungsoo naik pitam.

Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya. Ia justru beranjak ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun berada. Sehun menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik keras Tangan Baekhyun. Menarik anak itu seolah tahanan yang hendak kabur. Baekhyun meronta dengan keras. Benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Pekiknya kencang. Sayangnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

Semua member melongo melihat kejadian tersebut. Manager Im sampai menjatuhkan buah jeruk ditangannya.

"Pertengkaran suami-istri." ucap Jongin asal lalu tertidur lagi. Semua yang ada disana mendelik tak percaya. Padahal Jongin hanya berucap asal loh.

.

.

Pintu kamar mereka dikunci rapat. Chanyeol membanting kunci tersebut hingga jatuh entah dimana. Matanya masih menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang kini terlihat kecut.

"kenapa kau menarikku kesini?! Kau menggangguku!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan masih mempertahankan pekikan mautnya.

"Ah~ kau merasa terganggu ya? Oh, ternyata kau begitu menikmati sekali saat kau dan Sehun berciuman!"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut karena bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan juga sedikit takut mendengar bentakan lelaki itu.

"B-Berciuman? Kami tidak_"

"Kau duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan mesra. kalian berciuman! Kau fikir aku buta?"

Astaga, sepertinya salah paham.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu itu urusanku karena kau orang yang ku suka!"

_yang ku suka...

_yang ku suka...

_ku suka...

_suka...

Ucapan Chanyeol seolah bergema ditelinga Baekhyun. Sontak, rona kemerahan dipipinya tak terelakkan lagi, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan saja!" Sambung Chanyeol lalu berbalik badan karena malu. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena berani berucap demikian.

Baekhyun menunduk, menahan senyumnya. Tak sia-sia ia meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membuat Chanyeol panas. Ia mendekati tubuh Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang karenanya.

"m-maaf Yeol. Aku... Aku dan Sehun tidak melakukan itu, sungguh." Ucapnya lirih dan terkesan manja.

Chanyeol masih diam. Sejujurnya ia masih menikmati moment dimana Baekhyun berubah manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini. Bermain-main sedikit sepertinya tak masalah, haha.

"Yeol? Kenapa masih diam? Serius! Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu kesal. A-aku... Aku benci mendengar kabar tentang kau akan bermain film dengan gadis China. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sungguh!"

Oh, jadi Baekhyun cemburu? Chanyeol paham sekarang. Dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau benci?"Tanyanya dengan tatapan intens.

"A-aku... Aku hanya tidak suka. Kau begitu bersemangat bercerita tentang lawan mainmu nanti begitu cantik. Aku..."

"Kau cemburu hm?" Senyuman menggoda itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar jika omongannya sudah berlari entah kemana-kemana.

Sifat tsunderenya kembali bangkit. Dengan kasar ditolaknya tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjengkang ke atas ranjang.

"I-idiot! Memangnya untuk apa aku cemburu? Cih! Yang benar saja?"

"Mulutmu berkata demikian tetapi wajahmu tidak. Pipimu merona, Baekkie sayang~"

dasar sialan! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak! Mimpi saja sana!"

"Aww... Baekkie ku imut sekali jika merajuk. jadi ingin ku cium rasanya."

Krik... Krik...

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar, walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia berdebar setengah mati.

"Cium saja tembok!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Ia bangkit dari acara 'guling-guling kasur'nya. Mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi halus itu pelan.

"Menyatakan cintaku, mencium gadis di film atau memeluknya. Semua hanya kepura-puraan. Jadi kau tidak perlu risau karena_"

CHUP...

"ciumanku yang sesungguhnya ada padamu." Bisik Chanyeol. Wajahnya berubah serius. Astaga! Baekhyun bisa pingsan jika begini!

Wajah mereka mendekat lagi, Chanyeol kembali menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Merasa gila dengan terkstur lembut bibir Baekhyun, ia mulai melumatnya.

TOKK... TOKKK... TOKKKK...

Hampir saja tangan nakalnya menjelajah jengkal tubuh Baekhyun yang lain jika ketukan brutal di luar sana tidak mengganggunya.

"Yak! Keluar kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku? Cepat buka! Aku ingin pipis! Hey!" Suara Jongin terdengar mengerikan diluar sana.

Chanyeol menepuk jidat seksinya. Sial, jadi... Ia salah masuk kamar? -..-

"Dasar idiot!" Sinis Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun seperti pintu tersebut dikunci.

"Mana kuncinya?" Tanyanya datar.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir dengan idiot.

"sepertinya hilang. Kita terkurung dikamar ini."

"APA!?"

Malangnya nasibmu Baek, terkurung bersama Chanyeol bukanlah hal baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tetapi, malangnya Baekhyun lebih malang Jongin. Lelaki itu masih sibuk menggedor pintu sambil menahan pipisnya. Haha.

.

.

 **Kkeut.**

.

.

 **Yoyoi... Awalnya aku cuma mau buat ini drabble oneshot, tapi... jeng jeng... Idenya muncul.**

 **Btw, ini cuma cerita singkat tentang gimana thakitnya hati aku pas denger CEYE mau main film. Egois sih, aku kok jahat banget kesannya gak ngebolehin ceye main film. Tapi... Ngebayangin adegan 'kiss', aku gak kuaaaat... /lambaiin tangan ke kamera/**

 **au ah... Terserah. Aku air :v /apaan sih/**

 **gimana ceritanya? Semoga menghibur. Minta review boleh? :'3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun tidak?**

 **Author : Dandelionleon (pacarnya Joshua seventeen XD)**

 **Cast : PCY, BBH and exo member.**

 **rate : T dulu**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Humor, Romance, Yaoi, Humor, Romance /kemudian dibanting/**

 **Warning ! Ini cuma drabble yang nyambung-nyambung. Typo, judul gak sesuai isi, ini cerita hasil karya aku sendiri. Gak boleh nyontek, nanti di marahi pak guru /ga/ .**

 **Disclaimer : SM entertainment, alur cerita milik aku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke... Here we go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Otot Chanyeol ajang pamer atau malah menggoda iman Baekhyun?**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki yang sejati katanya harus memiliki otot.

Kalimat Jongin tadi pagi terus berputar-putar di kepala Baekhyun. Dirinya menatap cermin dengan wajah cemberut. Mengangkat lengannya yang ramping lalu cemberut lagi. Tak puas, dirinya kembali menyingkap sedikit kaosnya ke atas. Melihat perutnya yang ramping seperti milik perempuan nyatanya semakin membuat moodnya hancur.

"Sial! Sudah berulang kali aku ke Gym, kenapa tidak ada yang terbentuk juga?"

Bibirnya terus menggerutu sebal. Tak sadar jika sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya di pintu dengan senyum tertahan.

"kau itu kan perempuan jadi-jadian. Mana bisa memiliki otot!"

Tatapan nyalang langsung diterima Chanyeol saat manik mata Baekhyun menatapnya. Seolah akan melubangi mata Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tetapi, Chanyeol tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu peduli. Lelaki itu malah tiduran di ranjang dengan santainya.

"Apa-apaan dengan ucapanmu itu?"

Baekhyun kesal, benar kesal. Tidak asyik sekali dikatakan sebagai perempuan okay? Itu menyebalkan!

Chanyeol memiringkan posisi tidurnya. Menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tertekuk. Seringai menghiasi bibirnya, seringai mengejek tepatnya.

"Kau itu seperti perempuan, Baek. Mungkin saja dulu kau akan terlahir sebagai perempuan. Wajahmu, tubuhmu, bahkan tingkah lakumu. Semuanya itu meyakinkanku jika kau adalah perempuan yang tertunda." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Tak peduli sama sekali dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

pekikan cempreng yang dahsyat. -..-

.

.

Di katai sebagai 'perempuan yang tertunda' tentunya membuat Baekhyun marah. Dirinya mogok bicara dengan Chanyeol. Menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol bagaikan angin. Bahkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang televisi saja dari pada sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Kekanakan? Namanya juga Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kenapa tidur diluar? Ayo masuk, nanti kau masuk angin." Tegur Lay yang kebetulan hendak berjalan ke dapur.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki China itu dengan tersenyum bocah. Perhatian Lay terkadang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang anak dan Lay adalah ibunya. Konyol.

"Aniyo Hyung. Aku ingin menonton acara favoritku."

Bohong. Acara favorit apa? Baekhyun itu kan tidak tahan tidur larut malam. Sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah. Matikan lampunya ya? Hemat listrik. Aku ke kamar dulu. Bye."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekenanya. Ia lalu bergelung masuk ke dalam selimutnya. mata sipitnya melihat acara di televisi yang entah apalah itu namanya. Hampir fokus dengan tontonannya, suara derap kaki membuat kosentrasi Baekhyun buyar. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Oh, oke... Dirinya mulai meremang. Keadaan gelap memperparah rasa takutnya.

Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Mencari tau asal sumber suara tersebut. Sayangnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aish! Jangan menggangguku!" pekiknya walau tak terlalu keras. Padahal jantungnya sudah berpacu-pacu seperti lomba balap.

Si mungil itu mengeratkan selimutnya. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lalu berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar dengan wajah ketakutan-hampir menangis.

Sementara si tersangka yang bersembunyi di balik sofa terkikik geli karena rencananya berhasil.

"akhirnya! Dia pergi juga! Aku bisa menonton sepuasnya. Sekalian bisa bertelepon dengan Luhan Hyung tanpa gangguan Suho Hyung. Hohoho."

dan oknum tersebut diketahui bernama, Oh Sehun. -..-

.

.

BRAKKK... Pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah berlari menuju ranjang Chanyeol berada. Melompat kesana lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat-erat. Entahlah pemikiran darimana yang ia dapat sampai melakukan hal itu.

"Chanyeol dengan mata setengah mengantuknya tentunya terusik. Ia bingung setengah mati saat Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk punggung tegapnya. Hey... Hey, seingatnya si pendek itu tengah merajuk padanya kan?

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang mengantuk.

"Diam saja kau!"

Mau takut atau tidak, ketusnya Baekhyun itu sepertinya bawaan lahir. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Ada apa hm? Ceritakan padaku."

"Ada hantu." Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hampir tertawa terbahak. Sayangnya pandangan melas Baekhyun yang begitu lucu membuatnya urung untuk tertawa.

Ayolah, diusianya yang sudah kepala dua lebih, Baekhyun masih percaya hal-hal demikian.

"Tenanglah. Sekarang ada aku disini." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

Sebenarnya itu modus, sekalian kan bisa memeluk Baekhyun secara gratis?

Huu... Dasar Chanyeol mesum!

Baekhyun merona di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Aroma parfum Chanyeol yang begitu ia sukai langsung terhirup oleh hidungnya. Terasa begitu menenangkan. Pelukan hangatnya dan lengan yang telah berbentuk yang kini mengapitnya membuat Baekhyun merasa bangga.

'hey para gadis diluar sana, aku di peluk oleh lelaki setampan Chanyeol!' pamernya dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu, lengan berotot? Sejak kapan lengan Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini? Fikir Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendongak, menuntut penjelasan. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti lantas menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bertambah bingung lagi saat Baekhyun menyentak lengannya lalu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya sendiri dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

"Diam! Dasar pengkhianat!"

What the... Pengkhianat? Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ayolah! Bagaiam mananya yang bisa dibilang jika dirinya itu pengkhianat?

"Tapi Baek_"

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

Baiklah, mengalah saja untuk malam ini. Dari pada ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun semakin merajuk padanya. Lebih baik diamkan saja.

sabar ya Chanyeol?

.

.

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar niat tidak mencakapi Chanyeol sampai waktu yang entah kapan itu.

Mereka akan konser di Guangzhou. Latihan tentunya menjadi semakin padat, Chanyeol jadi tidak punya waktu juga untuk sekedar mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa. Emosinya mulai melayang entah kemana. Emosi tak beralasan. Namun, saat konser berlangsung sepertinya emosinya tersulut lagi. Melihat Chanyeol yang dulu lebih suka mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang- atau digulung hingga kesiku lengannya, kini lelaki tinggi itu mulai berani mempertontonkan bentuk lengan seksinya yang berotot dengan memakai kaus tanpa lengan.

Sialan! Itu seksi sekali dimata Baekhyun, apalagi dengan kulit Chanyeol yang kini berwarna kecoklatan. bulir keringat membuat lengan kuat itu berkilat dan Baekhyun ingin menjilat_

"Hyung? Jangan diperhatikan terus!" Bisik Sehun menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, ia lalu meninju lengan Sehun main-main lalu tertawa. Namun, matanya masih setia melirik Chanyeol diujung sana.

Pekikan para fans saat melihat moment Hunbaek membuat Chanyeol geram. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekati keduanya. Sengaja menekukkan lengannya agar ototnya semakin terbentuk. Ingin menunjukkan jika, 'Hey Baekhyun, aku lebih oke dari Sehun!'

sayangnya, kelakuan konyolnya membuat Baekhyun salah paham. Bisikan setan di sebelah kiri Baekhyun mendominasi. Mengira Chanyeol sengaja pamer di depannya. Sudut bibir atasnya terangkat. Apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dasar pamer! Dasar Konyol!" Desisnya pelan.

"Apa Hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun lalu dengan sengaja mendekat-dekati dirinya pada maknae EXO tersebut. Istilahnya kegenitan. -..-

Chanyeol benar-benar panas. Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun mengapa tampak intim baginya?

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti situasi tak ambil pusing. Ia lantas mempraktekan bagaimana tingkah Chanyeol saat dengan sengaja pamer ototnya. Ekspresi Baekhyun benar-benar mengejek. Para fans dan beberapa member exo- kecuali Chanyeol- tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang paling keras. Mereka sampai bertepuk-tepuk tangan dengan konyol.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum palsunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu sengaja berujar dengan mikropon supaya semua orang mendengar.

"Woah... Kau benar-benar menyukai ototku ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam kaku, sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengontrol ekspresinya agar tak tampak canggung.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapnya bohong.

"Ayo mengakulah. Kau suka dengan ototku kan?" desak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, namun terdengar aneh. Hampir saja ia memekik saat tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Menekannya yang mana itu pengaruh buruk bagi jantungnya yang memompa cepat tak karuan. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia tau jika Baekhyun gugup saat ini.

"Ahaha... Baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku sangat menyukai itu."

Pekikan heboh fans tak terelakkan lagi. terutama Chanbaek shipper-julukan bagi pecinta atau pendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merutuk. Chanyeol masih berada di belakangnya. Tangan itu bahkan sempat mencubit nippelnya tadi. Sial! Chanyeol sukses mengerjai Baekhyun malam ini.

"Kau kalah, Baekhyunnie." Bisik Chanyeol, tentunya hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tau.

.

.

Yang namanya Chanyeol takkan pernah bisa di dominasi oleh Baekhyun. Mulai dari tinggi badan, sudah jelas. Postur tubuh, apalagi. Jadi Baekhyun lah yang selalu di dominasi. Seperti saat ini, lelaki mungil itu terkukung di dinding dan tubuh Chanyeol. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengkancingkan piyamanya, tubuhnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung di hempaskan ketembok oleh Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol, bisakah kau minggir?"

Sayangnya wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Mengintimidasi Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Berani sekali mengejekku eoh? Minta dihukum? dasar anak nakal!" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasanya akan pingsan. Wajah tampan itu berada dalam jarak sangat dekat dengannya. Belum lagi desau nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajah manisnya membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"aku tidak mengejekmu! Kau saja yang minta di ejek! Apa-apaan kelakuanmu tadi?! Seperti orang bodoh! Sok pamer!"

Satu-satunya cara agar gugupnya hilang adalah berteriak seperti tokoh berjiwa tsundere akut. Chanyeol memang paham benar dengan tingkah ajaib Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Kau! Kau pengkhianat! Seharusnya kau tetap kurus sepertiku! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seksi begini hah?"

Chanyeol mengerjap mendengar pekikan Baekhyun kali ini. Bukan karena suara cempreng Baekhyun yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu, namun lebih kepada untaian kalimat yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

'sekarang kau jadi seksi...'

Chanyeol menyeringai bak iblis mesum. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari ucapannya langsung menepuk-nepuk bibirnya. Pipinya tak terbilang lagi bagaimana merahnya. Ia tersentak saat tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya sendiri oleh Chanyeol. Maniknya membesar saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan kecupan seperti biasa. Ini lebih terasa begitu dalam dan membuat perut Baekhyun bergolak tak menentu.

Pria tinggi itu memperdalam ciumannya. Mengulum bibir semanis madu Baekhyun dengan suka cita. Saat lidahnya hendak menyelonong masuk, Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh itu kuat-kuat. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang demam.

"Dasar Mesum!" pekiknya. Lelaki mungil itu hendak berjalan menjauh, namun lengan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"P-pergi! berada didekatmu membuatku jengah!"

"Yakin tidak mau dilanjutkan? Kau tidak ingin melihat perutku? Kau bisa menjilatnya jika kau mau." Chanyeol menyeringai lagi.

"ENYAH KAU BRENGSEK!"

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahahahaha... Mungkin ada beberapa moment yang aku comot dari moment chanbaek di guangzhou kemarin. Tapi, plisss... Ini cuma fantasi aku aja pas liat beberapa foto mereka. Apalagi foto Chanyeol megang dada Baekhyun,, imajinasi aku langsung berubah liar kek singa lapar. Kkkk ...**

 **Tanggapan kalian buat drabble ini bagus-bagus. Makasih ya /terharu/ . Btw, ini gak jadi oneshoot loh. Aku bakal lanjutin dengan cerita berbeda-beda di setiap chapternya, katakanlah aku gak konsisten, tapi ini memang sekedar pelepas penat aku.**

 **Yang nanya chanbaek disini pacaran atau enggak, jawabannya BELUM. mereka HTS-an. Hubungan tanpa Sehun- upps... Status maksudnya.**

 **Oke, diminta review dari kalian supaya penulisan aku lebih baik lagi.**

 **Makasih semuanya.**

 **Happy satnight bagi yang jomblo aja... Hahaha**

 **see you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun tidak?**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Band-life.**

 **Rate : T++**

 **Disclaimer : Milik saya. Karakter ; pinjam nama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jealous part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap kosong, entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia uring-uringan tidak jelas. Member Exo yang lain jadi kena dampratnya. Sehun berdecak sebal karena hyungnya itu tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Padahal sebelumnya, lelaki penggila eyeliner itu begitu bersemangat. Tiba-tiba setelah selesai 'bercinta' dengan ponselnya, anak itu menjadi sentimental seperti ini.

Ah! Ponsel!

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sudah pasti, Baekhyun melihat sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sehun berdehem keras, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Berhasil. Pria imut itu menoleh dengan wajah malas.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Sehun tersenyum manis, mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat di ponselmu?"

Oh sial! ingatan Baekhyun kembali pada 'hal sialan' yang ia lihat di ponsel tadi. Ugh... Lelaki itu mendengus menahan kesal. Buru-buru ia bangkit lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berteriak protes.

"Yak! Baekhyun hyung! Jawab dulu!"

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu? Baiklah, kita flashback pada waktu sejam lalu.

Baekhyun tertidur tengkurap, menatap layar i-pad nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hari ini mereka sedang libur, jadi Baekhyun bisa bebas 'bercinta' dengan benda persegi panjang tersebut hingga puas.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah ; 'Baekhyun sedang melihat komentar ChanBaek Shipper pada foto-foto yang ia posting di instagram.

Entahlah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang selalu memposting foto seolah keduanya sedang memberi 'kode' pada penggemar jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Heol, padahal hubungan mereka saja tidak jelas.

Baekhyun lalu berinisiatif mengetik kata 'Chanbaek' di mesin pencari. Pipinya memerah saat melihat sebuah foto fanart dimana dia dan Chanyeol berciuman tanpa... Busana.

Tak sadar, Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya.

"Hahaha, ige mwoya? Kenapa aku yang berada di bawah." Monolognya dengan wajah bersemu.

Scroll lagi ke bawah, sebuah foto yang mengganjal matanya membuat Baekhyun meradang. Foto dimana Chanyeol dan artis China Mabel Yuan sedang berada di sebuah tempat dengan Chanyeol memakai jas dan Mabel memakai gaun cantik. Berbagai pujian tertuai di foto tersebut. Mengatakan jika keduanya sangat cocok, Mabel begitu cantik dan bla... Bla... Bla... Baekhyun muak sendiri jadinya.

"Apa ini?!"

Matanya melotot horror saat melihat banyak foto-foto yang di unggah-mungkin oleh kru film Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Mabel berada di Korea. Mungkin foto tersebut keduanya dalam keadaan syuting. Tetapi tetap saja kan? Chanyeol terlihat memegang tangan wanita itu. Dan... Apa-apaan senyuman itu?

"Cih! Dasar playboy sialan! ternyata diam senyum seperti itu kepada semua orang?!"

Dengan wajah tertekuk, ia mencoba mencari tau siapa itu Mabel Yuan. Cih! Baekhyun juga cantik! Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Mulutnya menganga saat melihat beberapa foto dimana wanita China itu memakai pakaian super seksi. Bahkan terdapat di sebuah foto ia seperti tidak mengenakan pakaian, barang pribadinya hanya tertutupi dedaunan palsu.

"Bitch! Sialan! Pantas saja si idiot itu senang sekali jika syuting bersama perempuan tua ini! Geurae! Menikah saja kalian! Kau kan suka buah dada! Dasar menyebalkan!"

END of Flashback.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sengaja meminjam pakaian Sehun. Kemeja putih yang mana terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Kenapa ia meminjam kemeja Sehun? Karena tubuh maknae itu jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin jika ia meminjam baju Kyungsoo, ukuran tubuh mereka kan hampir sama.

Kemeja berwarna putih polos itu ia kenakan tanpa mengenakan celana bawahan. Ia hanya memakai sebuah bokser hitam ketat yang bersembunyi di balik kemeja panjang tersebut.

Mulut kecilnya mengerucut. Ouch, jika saja fans diluar sana tau bahwa Baekhyun senang melakukan hal-hal menggemaskan begini, sudah dipastikan para fans menangis bahagia. Ya, kalian tau sendiri jika Baekhyun selalu bertingkah sok manly jika di depan kamera bukan?

"Aku juga seksi!wow! Byun Baekhyun, kakimu begitu putih dan mulus. Kkkk~" Gumamnya lagi, ia terkikik senang.

Sayangnya, tawanya berubah menjadi cemberutan yang menyedihkan. Mata puppynya berkaca-kaca saat melihat dadanya yang begitu rata.

"Tetapi kau tidak punya dada! Aish! Baekhyun bodoh! Tidak punya dada! ARGHHHH!"

Setelahnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu berlari-lari seperti orang gila. Ia keluar kamar, mengejutkan Kai yang baru saja bangun tidur. Tujuan Baekhyun adalah dapur.

Pemuda cantik itu membuka kulkas, mengambil cake stroberinya dan beberapa camilan. Ia duduk di counter bar dapur dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya, persis seperti bapak-bapak yang duduk santai di warung kopi.

"Aish! Setidaknya pinggulku lebih seksi! Bokongku juga! hu~ wanita tua itu kalah dariku!"

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh. Diam-diam sejak tadi ia mengintai Baekhyun, menyaksikan pemuda itu terus berbicara sendiri. Mungkinkah Baekhyun hyung sudah gila?

"Andwe! Aniya! Tidak boleh!" Racau Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Aku harus memberi tau Luhan Hyung! Ini darurat!"

Kembali lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk makan cake. Krim cake tersebut belepotan di sekitar mulutnya. Cara makannya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Astaga, cara makanmu seperti babi. Dasar Byun rakus Baekhyun." Komentar pedas tersebut membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Ia menatap tajam si komentator dadakan. Oh, si oknum sialan yang membuat moodnya hancur hari ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang paling senang menggodanya.

"Diam kau! Pergi sana!" Usir Baekhyun.

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol justru tertawa terpingkal. Melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Matanya terbelalak. Apa Baekhyun berniat menggodanya? Fikirnya.

Baekhyun merasa kikuk karena diperhatikan begitu intens oleh Chanyeol. Pipinya semakin merona saat menyadari jika Chanyeol topless.

Pemuda Park menyeringai bak iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa untuk di goda. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, punggungnya sampai mengenai meja counter bar. Wajah Chanyeol berada satu jengkal saja dari wajahnya.

"Kau berniat menggodaku? Baekhyunie?"

"A-apa? T-tentu saja tidak! Menjauh sana! Mulutmu bau!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. Perasaan ia baru saja gosok gigi kok.

"Mulutku tidak bau! Ah~ aku tau, kau sedang gugup saat ini." Wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat seiring degup jantung keduanya yang semakin cepat. Sayang sekali, usaha Chanyeol gagal menggoda Baekhyun saat pemuda bereyeliner itu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Menjauh dariku! Dasar lelaki bodoh! playboy gila! Berhenti menggodaku! Aku tau kau hanya menyukai makhluk berdada, jadi jangan memberiku harapan kosong!"

"Ha? Harapan apa Baek? Aku tidak_"

"Benar! Hanya aku yang berharap! Hiks! Sial! Aku tau tidak secantik wanita itu! aku tidak seksi seperti itu. Jika kau menyukainya, jadikan sia kekasihmu dan jangan menggangguku lagi! Hiks... Hiks... Kau menciumku seenakmu kemarin-kemarin. Kau fikir aku ini apa?!"

Nafas Baekhyun ngos-ngosan setelah selesai mengeluarkan emosinya seperti seorang rapper. Mata sipitnya basah.

"Huwaaaa! Eomma! Aku malu! Baekhyun bodoh! Huwaaaa~"

Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Err~ cup... Cup, sayang jangan menangis. Ayo kita makan eskrim_"

"Jangan memanggilku 'sayang'! Dan kau fikir aku anak kecil yang bisa disogok dengan eskrim? Huuuu~"

Baekhyun menangis persis seperti anak TK yang kehilangan mainannya.

"Baek, berhenti menangis! Aku tidak tau 'wanita' yang kau maksud siapa." Kesal Chanyeol karena Baekhyun semakin keras menangis.

"Ah~ sepertinya kau memiliki banyak sekali 'stok' wanita hingga tidak tau wanita yang mana. Tentu saja perempuan China itu! Hiks... J-jangan bilang jika kalian memiliki adegan ciuman disana."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak tahan lagi menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang labil. Terkadang tidak peduli, terkadang marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan suka meledak-ledak seperti ini.

Ia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun yang hendak beranjak dari sana. Baekhyun memberontak, dengan kuat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut lalu mendudukkan tubuh itu dia atas meja counter bar. Chanyeol mencoba menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun dari wajah pemuda manis itu.

"Baek? Hey! Lihat aku!"

"Tidak! Aku jelek!" Ucap Baekhyun, masih menutup wajahnya.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan ekstra Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan telapak tangan itu dari sana. Wajah Baekhyun basah oleh air mata. Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar.

"Kenapa kau menangis hm?"

"A-aku benci melihat... Melihat fotomu dengan wanita itu. A-aku, huks... aku benci melihat kau tersenyum pada dia! Kau seolah memperlakukanku sama sepertinya. Aku juga tau, kau pasti menyukai dia. Wanita itu begitu cantik, seksi dan... Hiks... Aku tidak seperti dia_"

"Hey! lihat aku! Kau cantik Baekhyun. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuatku tertawa bahagia adalah kau." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-tapi... Aku ini kan bukan perempuan."

"Tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku tetap menyukaimu."

DEG! Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin cepat.

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak seksi? Kau tau alasanku tidak bisa berdekatan terlalu lama denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Karena 'adikku' selalu bangun jika dekat-dekat denganmu_AUCH! YAK! KENAPA MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki itu, walau tak dipungkiri wajahnya merona hebat.

"M-mesum!"

"Ya, aku memang mesum. Kau tau siapa yang selalu hadir di mimpi basahku? Itu kau sayang. Lubang_ Kenapa memukulku lagi?!"

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Shit! Ia benar-benar malu.

"H-hentikan berbicara kotor, aku malu." cicitnya pelan. Ternyata Baekhyun yang terlihat binal, aslinya memiliki sifat pemalu seperti ini..

"Aigoo~ manisnya uri Baekkie~" Ucap Chanyeol sing-a-song.

"Omong-omong, kemeja siapa yang kau gunakan? Berani nakal rupanya sekarang."

Baekhyun secara refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat, bahkan ujung hidung keduanya sampai bersentuhan.

"I-itu, punya... Sehun."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Sudah jelas jika ia marah, cemburu tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai punya dia? Kenapa bukan milikku?!" Tanya dingin.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminjam punyamu. Aku hanya coba-coba saja dan... Yak! Kau mau apa?!" Baekhyun berteriak panik saat Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Buka baju ini! Aku tidak suka melihatmu memakai baju si cadel itu!" Geram Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling tarik-tarikan. Hingga, bunyi 'kreekk' menghentikan aksi tarik-menarik keduanya. Baju yang Baekhyun gunakan sobek pemirsa. Pundak mulus Baekhyun yang terlihat pertama kali di penglihatan Chanyeol. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Kau merobeknya! Ish! Dasar jahat! Bagaimana jika Sehun marah_ mmmhh..."

Chanyeol membungkan bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Baekhyun yang semula bergerak-gerak meronta akhirnya mengalah. Keduanya saling berbagi ciuman, semakin panas, semakin intim terasa. Tangan Chanyeol merambat, mengelus paha berisi Baekhyun. Ciumannya beralih pada leher Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, jemari lentiknya menjambak mesra helai rambut Chanyeol.

Hampir saja Chanyeol melepas bokser yang Baekhyun kenakan, Suara kaca pecah membuat keduanya terkejut.

"K-kalian..." Ucap Lay dengan wajah cengo.

Buru-buru Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjengkang di lantai.

"H-hyung, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Yixing hyung, apa lagi yang kau pecahkan_ Aaaaakhhh!"

"Ish! Jongin! Berhenti berteriak!" Teriak Lay atau sebut saja Yixing.

"Chanyeol hyung memperkosa Baekhyun hyung!" Pekiknya tidak jelas. Seterusnya, pemuda tan itu berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"H-hyung... Ini tidak seperti_"

"Aish! Kau menganggu hyung!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli. Tetapi, sebaiknya kalian kejar saja Jongin. Sepertinya anak itu tengah berbagi gosip dengan anggota EXO yang lain." Ujar Yixing polos.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar. Wajahnya memerah, kali ini bukan merona melainkan karena rasa marahnya.

"Sialan kau! KIM JONGIIIIIN! Kembali kau!"

.

.

 **kkeut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hohoho, kembali dengan drable Chanbaek. Kekekeke... Maaf, aku belum lanjut FF aku yg lain. Secepatnya bakal di update.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dgn FF selingan aku ini.**

 **Minta reviews boleh? /aegyeo/**


	5. Chapter 5 : Perut Buncit Chanyeol

**Title : Chanyeol Sayang Baekhyun Tidak?**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : PCY, BBH, and EXO members.**

 **Genre : Humor, sedikit romance, comedy.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : SM Ent. & DandelionLeon**

 **Warning! Dilarang Copas, dilarang meninggalkan komentar buruk, dilarang mencintaiku, /eh/**

 **ini Drable Yaoi yang nyambung-nyambung kayak cinta aku ke Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perut buncit Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dorm EXO sedang sunyi sekali. Beberapa member memiliki urusan masing-masing diluar. Terkecuali main vocalist EXO, Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda sipit itu sedang berleha-leha santai di depan televisi sambil tertawa sesekali. inilah untungnya ketika member lain pergi. Baekhyun bisa menonton sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan Kai atau Sehun yang kerap kali menggonta-ganti chanel sesuka hati mereka. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga bisa menghabiskan isi kulkas (cemilan dan sejenisnya) tanpa ada teriakan protes dari Kyungsoo maupun sang leader, Suho. Ya, Baekhyun bebas, santai, sendiri. Tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. sampai suara pintu depan terbuka membuat Baekhyun mendengus jengah.

"Aku pulang~"

Ah, suara berat seperti paman-paman ini, siapa lagi jika bukan_

"Chanyeol? Bukankah kau akan menginap di rumah orang tuamu?"

pertanyaan bernadakan ketidaksenangan itu membuat alis rapi Chanyeol membentuk lengkukan yang aneh. Lelaki itu tanpa menjawab malah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, dengan kepala sengaja ia tidurkan di atas paha berisi Baekhyun.

Si pemilik paha tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak nyaring. Hell ya, sudah mengganggu waktu tenang Baekhyun, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sekarang dengan seenaknya Chanyeol membuat paha seksi Baekhyun seperti bantalan sofa.

"Ah, jangan teriak-teriak begitu Baek! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Rengek si raksasa kelebihan kalsium itu sok manja. Dengan tambahan modus, mengusak-usakkan kepalanya pada perut nutella Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha... Hentikan! Ahaha, geli, yak!"

Yang lebih tinggi manyun. Ia segera terduduk, takut-takut si imut Baekhyun berubah ganas seperti monster.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau pulang lagi?" Tuntut Baekhyun lagi dengan pertanyaan bermakna sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ibu menyuruhku pulang kesini. Aku bilang kau sendirian, jadi dia memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang."

ah, calon ibu mertua yang pengertian. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. Mendadak ia merasa gerah.

"Oh iya!"

Seruan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap teman sejawatnya itu tajam.

"Ibu menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada kimchi lobak, kue beras pedas, dan tarra! Sarung tangan rajutan buatan ibu!"

Baekhyun menganga melihat Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan beberapa macam makanan dari dalam tas, plus sebuah sarung tangan, gelagat lelaki itu mirip dengan salesman. Baekhyun curiga bahwa ransel Chanyeol adalah ransel serbaguna milik Dora. Baiklah, siapa itu Dora? Lupakan!

"Err, kenapa ibumu baik sekali? Dan untuk apa sarung tangan ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek. Sampai detik ini aku masih bingung siapakah anak kandungnya, kau atau aku? Dan untuk sarung tangan ini, aku sering cerita pada ibu jika kau tidak tahan dingin."

Mendadak Baekhyun ingin mandi air es sekarang juga. Karena demi apa? Ia merasa semakin gerah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Hey Baek? wajahmu memerah?" pernyataan dalam pertanyaan itu mengundang tingkah gugup yang lebih mungil.

"T-tidak mungkin! A-ah, dari pada itu... Kenapa kau tidak ganti bajumu?! Bajumu kenapa basah?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot menyadari ketidak fokusannya.

"aku kehujanan. Kau tau kan? Aku naik sepeda motor."

Lelaki tinggi itu segera membuka jaket dan kaosnya. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya di depannya. Sial! Baekhyun kan tidak kuat melihat perut enam kotak Chanyeol seperti beberapa bulan lalu_ tunggu!

"Y-Yeol? Perutmu..."

Chanyeol menyadari arah pandang Baekhyun. Ia segera menutupi perutnya dengan baju basahnya.

"Ahahaha, dia menonjol lagi Baek." Ucapnya garing.

Hahahahaha...

Gelak tawa Baekhyun langsung terdengar begitu saja. membuat Chanyeol semakin minder saja dibuatnya. Lelaki itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Astaga! Kau hamil?"

Perempatan siku langsung muncul di dahi Chanyeol. Untung saja Baekhyun imut, jika tidak Chanyeol pasti sudah mencekik lehernya.

"Aku laki-laki Baek!"

"oke-oke, aku bercanda. Tetapi... Kenapa jadi gendut lagi? Perut enam kotakmu mana?"

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Ia menatap bentuk perutnya prihatin. Sejak sebulan lalu ia terus makan seperti babi, sangat rakus. Entahlah motivasi apa yang membuatnya ingin membuat perutnya berlemak lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku sengaja menghilangkannya."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku sengaja. Karena aku tau, kau tidak suka. Kau selalu cemburu dengan bentuk tubuhku. Kau selalu marah-marah tidak jelas saat banyak gadis menatap lapar tubuhku. Dan yang terpenting, kau memiliki obsesi ingin mengalahkan bentuk tubuhku."

Otak Baekhyun masih belum tersambung sempurna dengan penuturan berbelit Chanyeol itu.

"Aku sengaja..."

Dan dahi Baekhyun semakin berkerut saat Chanyeol mendekati tubuhnya, tepatnya wajah mereka. Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin berenang di kolam air es. Gerah sekali rasanya!

"... Karena kau. Aku tidak ingin kau diet lagi untuk kurus dan membentuk tubuhmu sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hanya makan sayur seperti ulat saja! Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa Baek."

DEG... DEG ... DEG...

Dentuman jantung Baekhyun begitu keras. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun segera menutup matanya. Menanti untuk dicium. Pfffhtt...

Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada benda lembut yang menempel dibibirnya seperti di novel-novel?

"Ayo kita makan!"

Rahang Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh saat melihat Chanyeol sudah membuka makanan yang sengaja dibawakan ibunya untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"C-Chanyeol... Itu kan makanan untukku." ujar Baekhyun sweatdrop.

Lelaki itu mengembangkan senyumnya saat Chanyeol menyuapinya makanan. Ia senang, tidak ada diet-diet lagi. Peduli apa dengan bentuk perut yang seksi? Bagi Baekhyun, mau sixpack atau buncit, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya, yang keras kepala, yang idiot, yang bisa menjadi keren, yang mesum. Chanyeolnya yang manja. Chanyeolnya yang seksi walau dengan perut gendutnya.

Untuk hari itu, tak ada perdebatan sengit maupun adegan-adegan mesum diantara mereka. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya ingin menikmati moment berdua sambil makan dengan nikmat.

.

.

 **Kkeut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii... Hai... Kepikiran buat FF gegara liat perut membelendung/? Ceye akhir-akhir ini. Gatau kenapa, kok aku suka liatnya ya? Walau dia lebih keren kalo perut sixpack, but... Aku malah liat dia jadi gemesin gitu kek boneka beruang, awww... Hahaha, au ah gelap!**

 **Btw, ini FF selagi nunggu FF on-going aku yg lain update. Buat yang nunggu Love lottery, Can I touch You, My pretty Boy, sama When I See You Again, sabar ya? Aku usahain update secepatnya. Aku tau FF itu pada lawas udah jamuran juga. Tapi apalah dayaku yg gak bisa nolak permintaan readers buat lanjutin FF lawas itu.**

 **Okay, minta review boleh? /kedip ganjen/**


End file.
